Flea-Bitten Ed
"Flea-Bitten Ed" is the 24th episode of Season 1 and the 24th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds start up a pet boutique scam at Eddy's garage. They ask Rolf if they can clean up his animals for cash and he complies. While the Eds are cleaning the animals, Ed's allergy to rabbits wreak havoc on the scam, so Edd and Eddy try to find a way to make their friend feel better. Plot Ed is nailing a sign to the garage while Eddy lazes around. When Eddy looks up to inspect Ed's handiwork, he registers a complaint: the sign is upside down, and Ed needs to flip it. Hearing this, Ed flips "it", but takes "it" to mean the garage. The garage is upside down, but the sign is legible, and Eddy declares that Ed's Pet Boutique is open for business. The Eds then head out to Rolf's place, reasoning that Rolf will have plenty of dirty animals for them to clean. When they get there, they find that this is indeed true, and after a short spiel from Eddy, Rolf agrees to let the Eds clean his animals. The Eds take the animals back to the garage and start to clean them. To help, Edd rigs up a chicken shower for the chickens, Eddy polishes Wilfred's behind, and Ed works on cleaning the cow. Once Wilfred is done, Edd suggests that Eddy get to work on the goat, and Eddy bathes Victor in the laziest manner possible. He then hears Ed ask for eyeliner; when he looks over, he realizes that Ed has put lipstick on Rolf's cow. Worried, Edd shuffles Ed off to take care of the rabbits. According to Ed, these aren't rabbits, but rather bunnies. He rubs the two on his face and then starts to sneeze. In the ruckus, the bunnies escape into his shirt and run around his body. Ed laugh, and the bunnies end up on his head. Strangely, though, there are now four. Confused, Ed asks how many he was supposed to wash, hears the answer of two from Edd, and is stumped by the sudden appearance of extra rabbits. Ed writes this off as just weirdness and laughs happily. Suddenly, though, he sneezes. This is followed by another sneeze, which he stifles, and then purple blotches popping out all over his body followed by his body expanding ridiculously. Double D draws Eddy's attention to this, and Eddy calls on Ed to get down, as Ed has begun floating. Ed is unable to control himself, though, so the Eddy gets on Edd's shoulders and grabs at Ed. He grabs onto Ed's shoelaces, but Ed starts floating out of the garage, taking Eddy with him. Eventually, Edd is able to catch his friends, and Edd and Eddy drag Ed back to the house for testing. Edd performs a series of tests on Ed, helped by "Nurse Eddy". After an examination of Ed's skeleton and looking at Ed's body, Double D holds up a bunny as the final test. Ed is initially excited, but he soon begins to tear up, and the doctor and nurse dive behind the couch to avoid his sneeze. Seeing this, Edd concludes that Ed is allergic to rabbits. Not only that, but Ed has begun itching. To relieve this, Edd suggests cold cream, and they start to apply it, but Ed is still itchy. Ed then mentions that his mother uses talcum powder for itching. Out of options, the other two put talcum powder on Ed, and it relieves his itching; however, his swelling is still there. Edd's suggestion is ice, and the liberal application of a giant ice pack soon has Ed back to his regular size. After placing Ed in an allergenic containment unit, the Eds head back to finish the job. When they open the garage door, however, they find that (in Edd's words) the bunnies have been practicing their multiplication tables. The rabbits then proceed to pour out of the garage in a tidal wave and consume the cul-de-sac, overwhelming Jimmy, Jonny, Plank, and Kevin in short order. Seeing that bunnies have taken over, the Eds go to watch TV; due to the rabbity overrun of the cul-de-sac, however, they have to move to Edd's roof in order to watch, which means that they'll have to deal with a few cries for help from the other citizens. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': "Rolf's got tons of stinky animals." Edd: "They're absolutely filthy!" pops up. "Ow!" Ed: "Yes I am!" Rolf: "Goodbye!" dips the hot iron chicken shoe into some water to cool it. "Look here!" the Eds "Ho-ho! Hello, sneaky Ed boys! I am much too busy making shoes for my chickens, so no time for Rolf to talk. Work is good." chicken flaps its wings, but it stays put because of the shoes' weight. ''"And good is a stomach full of Mama's cooked food. But you would not know this. Goodbye." '''Edd': "We're here to assist you, Rolf, and…" Eddy: Edd off "You've got a lot of dirty animals there, Rolf. And we have the only pet-cleaning service in the neighborhood." Ed: "I put up the sign." Eddy: "So for a little green, we'll make your dirt-stained, flea-infested animals clean!" Edd: alarmed ''"Flea-infested?" '''Rolf': "You must be poking my eggplants! That would give me more time to watch the curd rise from the cheese of my grandfather's vats! Okay, Ed boys!" ---- *'Edd': Ed's allergies "Eddy, Ed is showing strange symptoms. I'm concerned." Eddy: "I've been concerned about Ed from the first day I met him." ---- *'Ed': "AH-CHOO! I sneezed." begins to grow purple hives all over his body. He gasps. "I'm mutating!" ---- *'Eddy': "Anything good on, Double D?" Edd: TV listings on a TV guide "Ooh. There's a documentary on mollusks." Ed: "Boring! How about 'Barf: Defender of the Bunion People'?" Eds hear the kids yelling and screaming for help in the sea of bunnies. Eddy: at the kids "Hey! Shut your yaps! We're trying to watch TV here!" Sarah: in the sea of bunnies "Mommy!" Kevin: in the sea of bunnies "Hey, dork!" Eddy: "Some people are so inconsiderate." Jonny: in the sea of bunnies "Whoa!" Sarah: in the sea of bunnies "Ed!" ---- *'Edd': "We need to protect you from those allergies, Ed." Ed: "Jimmy cracked corn and I don't care." ---- *'Ed': "Hammer a nail, hammer a nail, hammer a nail, hammer a nail, hammer a nail, hammer a nail, hammer a nail. How's it look, Eddy?" nails Ed had in his mouth fall while he's upside-down. Eddy: "Ed, you put the sign on upside-down!" Ed: "No, I put the sign on the garage." Eddy: "Just flip it over, Ed." Ed: "Flip it? Got it!" Edd: "I think I'm ready to tackle anything with my fine assortment of short and long, hard and soft hair brushes." and Eddy hear rumbling and see that Ed has flipped the garage over. Ed: "I flipped it, Eddy!" Edd: "Well, I can read it." Eddy: "Ed's Pet Boutique is open for business!" ---- *'Eddy': "We've wasted too much time! Let's get these animals back to Rolf so we can collect our loot!" opens the garage door to find that the garage is now literally filled to the brim with rabbits. Ed: "I'll take the one on the left." Edd: "Seems like Mr. and Mrs. Bunny have been practicing their multiplication table." garage explodes as the Eds are buried under thousands of rabbits. Ed: "OH NO!" Eddy: "AVALANCHE!" ---- *'Jonny': "Got any fours, Plank? Go fish? Are you holding out, Plank?" wave of bunnies topples the fence. "Plank!" from the tidal wave of bunnies "I told you bunnies would take over the world! And they have!" the wave over a fence "Lucky we prepared for this day, huh, Plank?" Trivia/Goofs *While Eddy is yelling for Edd to stop blowing ice, although Ed is still big, his purple hives have disappeared. *When Edd was cutting the chicken's toenails, the toenails didn't seem to get any shorter. *When Edd is washing the chickens on the conveyor belt, the belt is moving in a stop and go pattern with manual power, but in the next scene, it is going in a nonstop pattern. In addition to that, when the conveyor belt is moving in the non stop pattern, Edd is nowhere near the controls in that situation. It is likely that Edd set the controls in an automatic position. *We learned in this episode that Ed is allergic to rabbits. *This is the very first appearance of Wilfred and Gertrude. *6th time Nazz is absent. *13th time the Kankers are absent. *This is the first appearance of Rolf's rabbits. Mr. Bunny, Mrs. Bunny, or one of their offspring previously appeared in "Keeping up with the Eds". *When Eddy was talking to Edd, his sunglasses disappeared, but when Edd boosts up Eddy, his sunglasses reappeared. *The ice pack used in this episode appears again in "The Good Ol' Ed" though Ed mistook it from the time in "Rent-a-Ed" when Jonny's House was destroyed. *If you look closely on the roof of Rolf's shed, you can see a chicken on top of there. It was unknown how the chicken got up to the roof of the shed due to the fact that it can't fly. *At the start of the show, Ed hammers the sign upside down and flips the garage. But later, both the sign and garage are right-side up. However Ed may have put the house back into place off screen and Edd most likely put the sign right side up off screen as well. *When Edd is saying "One, two, rest!" over and over at the chicken wash station, his mouth does not move. *Look closely at the wall Ed was covering his eyes when he was staring at the chicken bathing, a label says "666-FIL" and another one says "Texas". *When Ed falls down by the rabbits inside him, if you listen closely, you can hear a "Whoa!" in the background that would sound a lot like Eddy. *If you look closely when they show Ed's bloated skeleton to find out what's causing those symptoms, you can see Ed's eyebrow has a bone and his skull is regular shape. In "Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed", his skull is shaped as buttered toast instead of a regular-shaped skull. *This is the first time Eddy used his magnified voice. He would use it again in "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?". *Apparently Jonny has always told Plank that bunnies would take over the world and that the two of them had prepared themselves for when that day would happen. *Edd's mouth didn't move when he said "Ow!" when Ed came right under Eddy and smacked his chin. *Ed's strange rabbit allergy symptoms: *#Full body bloat *#Sneezing *#Itchiness *#Growing purple hives all over the body *#Inflation of body parts (hands, feet, eyes, nose, body) *This is the first time a rabbit appears. The second time was in "If It Smells Like an Ed." *This is the first episode where Rolf mentions his grandfather. Gallery Double d's brushes.jpg|Edd's fine assortment of short and long brushes. Flea Bitten Ed 015 0001.jpg|Victor the goat File:Eyes.png|This what happen when you sneeze with your eyes open and your nose plugged. Ouch! File:Vlcsnap-160339.png|"Look at me! I am a pigeon! A big pigeon!" File:Flea_bitten_Ed_0001.jpg|It's SOOOOOO heavy!. File:Inside of Ed.png|The inside of Ed. File:Eddy Annoyed.jpg|Eddy does not like to be called "nurse". File:ed mutates.jpg|"I'M MUTATING!!" C.png|Ed watching the chickens bathe. Rabbits.jpg|The rabbits jumping out of the iris-in. Ed Filpped the garage.PNG|The garage after Ed flipped it so the sign could be read. Rolf and his animals.png|Rolf and his animals Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes